


The Fallen Angel

by VeeSlava



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Historical References, Pirates, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeSlava/pseuds/VeeSlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primero había arena, agua oscura y un cielo plagado de estrellas, ahora todo lo que había era un barco de madera negra y un par de ojos miel cortantes como el filo de una espada. Aquella mañana despertaste siendo únicamente la hija del almirante en jefe de la armada española, pero para cuando cayo la noche todo había cambiado, lo conocido había desaparecido y a tu alrededor... sólo había piratas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyeyedWanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyeyedWanderer/gifts).



> Es el primer fic que publico, espero que les guste. Las canciones que aparecen a lo largo de la historia son "Randy Dandy oh" de The Dreadnoughts y "A pirate life for me" de la película Piratas del Caribe.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta, Sleepy, sin ti jamas me hubiera animado a publicar así que todo esto es por ti, cariño.

Miras la luna reflejándose sobre la masa oscura que es el mar por las noches, el mediterráneo siempre ha tenido un influjo casi mágico sobre ti. Es precisamente esa playa la que se ha convertido en un refugio para ti, en el único lugar donde realmente encuentras paz; las olas lamen con suavidad la arena mientras diriges la vista hacia tu mano y al anillo de diamantes que ahora reposa en tu dedo, menos de tres horas antes habían pedido tu mano en matrimonio.  
No había sido como lo habías imaginado, estabas segura de que no era normal que la creciente emoción por ver al rico, elegante y atractivo caballero español de cabello rubio y ojos negros arrodillarse ante ti quedara opacada por la sensación de estar haciendo algo totalmente incorrecto que te había embargado mientras aceptabas la proposición con voz estrangulada. Fernando era amable, atento, rico, un hombre que todas morían por desposar y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que entrabas en una habitación, sin embargo, había algo en aquel hombre con rasgos de niño y mirada dulce que no terminaba de hacerte sentir como se suponía que el amor lo hiciera. 

Después de haber llegado a casa y huir de la insoportable verborrea de tu madre, que desde que anunciaron el compromiso no había parado de hablar de preparativos y celebraciones de las que poco comprendías y nada te interesaban, te encerraste en tu habitación hiperventilando mientras sentías que las paredes te ahogaban y el pesado vestido estorbaba, sentiste que tenías que salir de ahí o morirías asfixiada sin remedio, quizás por eso como tantas veces antes habías sacado de una de las tablas sueltas de tu habitación ropa de hombre. Antes de saltar por la ventana te miraste un instante en el espejo sonriendo complacida por tu reflejo, los pantalones de cuero, la camisa vino tinto, la cinta en la cadera, la bandana en la cabeza ocultando parte de tu largo cabello cobrizo, el sombrero de ala ancha, las botas y el chaleco de cuero. 

Durante tus diecisiete años de vida te habías escapado suficientes veces de casa como para saber que aparte de la delgadez y los rasgos finos pasarías igual de desapercibida que cualquier otro chico en la calle. Aquel era tu pequeño y sucio secreto desde que cumpliste diez años y las paredes de tu casa comenzaron a parecer pequeñas, cuando la educación y las normas comenzaron a parecer cadenas y el exterior parecía llamarte con locura. La pequeña hija del almirante en jefe de la armada disfrutaba escapando de la seguridad de su casa por las noches vestida de hombre, buscando encontrar desesperadamente la libertad y las ganas de vivir que te eran imposibles de hallar en las frías paredes de la mansión de la bahía y más tarde en los desapasionados besos formales de Fernando. El tiempo había pasado cambiando a la niñita llena de adrenalina y miedo que se había escapado por primera vez de casa por una adolescente adicta a aquello, en todos aquellos años nada había logrado que dejases de mirar el mar y el horizonte con deseo, fantaseando con tierras inexploradas, preguntándote que tendría el mundo para ofrecerte lejos de España y de la seguridad de todo lo que te era conocido. 

Quizás lo que te causaba esa ansiedad que te carcomía por dentro era la certeza de que el tiempo de ser ruda, sentirte poderosa e invencible como el hombre que no eras se iría para siempre apenas pronunciaras un si frente al altar. Entonces la niña que jugaba a ser hombre se marcharía dejando a la hija bien portada, educada, indefensa, sumisa y delicada que te habían criado para ser. Sin embargo mirando el mar te sentías más tranquila, el sonido de las olas te daba suficiente paz como para decidir que estaba bien, serías feliz con Fernando y los sueños de tierras lejanas pasarían a no ser más que recuerdos con los cuales reír internamente por las noches, era el orden natural que debían seguir las cosas y lo sabías, estaba bien. Entonces ¿porque te seguías sintiendo como si estuvieras a punto de cometer el peor error de tu vida? 

El sonido de la alarma te saca con brutalidad de tus pensamientos y a lo lejos ves como las casas comienzan a arder como gigantescas antorchas bajo la luz nocturna, los disparos cortan el aire mientras los gritos rompen con la quietud que había en el ambiente, sabes perfectamente lo que sucede y en tu cabeza aparece la imagen de aquellas ratas de mar que tu padre se ha dedicado a cazar obsesivamente desde que eres una niña, piratas. 

El corazón se te acelera de forma inevitable pensando en aquellos hombres que has envidiado y temido toda la vida, temido porque es lo que se suponía que hicieras después de todo eran asesinos y ladrones sin alma ni honor, envidiado porque tenían toda la libertad que ni tus escapadas nocturnas han logrado darte porque mientras tu seguías atrapada por la bahía y las calles, ellos veían el mundo sin reglas ni ataduras. Pasos acelerados acercándose en tu dirección te ponen alerta y tardas solo un instante en correr hacia las rocas al final de la playa que marcan el final del puerto, trepas por ellas con una destreza que no deberías tener a pesar de la humedad en las piedras, si bien la idea original era ocultarte la silueta fantasmal de un barco desconocido al final del puerto casi junto al acantilado atrapa tu atención, miras la característica bandera negra ondeando al viento con el símbolo de los piratas, la curiosidad puede más que la sensatez y cuando te das cuenta estas entre las rocas que marcan el final del puerto admirando el barco de madera oscura que se mece al ritmo del mar.  
Risas se escuchan a tu espalda y el característico clic de una pistola al ser cargada te deja helada mientras lentamente te das la vuelta y tu mirada choca con el grupo más diverso que has visto nunca, no te detienes a analizarlos demasiado, tu mirada cae rápidamente sobre el hombre frente a ti, la maliciosa sonrisa de dientes blancos hace que un escalofrió nervioso te recorra la columna e internamente maldices tu propia idiotez e instintos suicidas ¿en qué estabas pensando? 

-Buenas noches – saluda con falsa cortesía, la voz gruesa con un marcado acento que no logras reconocer - ¿se te perdió algo, niño? 

-Largo – gruñes engrosando la voz sin dejar ver en ningún momento que el arma te intimida y el hombre frente a ti te asusta.  
Su respuesta no llega nunca pero el brillo depredador en sus ojos aumenta cuando los gritos de la armada acercándose los detienen en seco, la sonrisa crece y el terror te recorre por completo antes de poder sentirte aliviada de que aparezca la armada cual campana de salvación, algo va mal 

-Agárrenlo – dice entre una carcajada y tu mirada se desfigura de terror, estas a punto de salir corriendo cuando te ves rodeada por aquellos hombres, una patada en la espalda de manda al suelo mientras te sujetan las manos detrás de la espalda y te muerdes los labios para que el grito de dolor que pugna por salir de tu garganta no llegue a ser más que un siseo, te obligan a ponerte de pie mientras a empujones te hacen correr a su paso rumbo al barco, estas perdida. 

Cuando están sobre la cubierta una cuerda mantiene tus manos inutilizadas mientras entre gritos divertidos te empujan de un lado a otro, los miras con odio mal disimulado cuando tu espalda choca contra una de las paredes del barco y una antorcha te ilumina los rasgos, los miras rabiosa cuando se acercan rodeándote y el maldito desgraciado que te había traído hasta aquí se adelanta, a la luz de las antorchas lo distingues mejor, el pecho descubierto con miles de amuletos paganos y cristianos colgando del cuello, la piel oscura llena de cicatrices, los brazos fuertes, la mano callosa por el trabajo en el mar que se cierra con brusquedad sobre tu barbilla y te obliga a levantar el rostro para observarte mejor. 

-No estás nada mal, niño bonito – dice con algo completamente diferente brillándole en los ojos que te hace tragar grueso, no es posible que esto este pasándote – Ya no te ves tan valiente como en la playa. 

\- Suéltame para que veas cómo te destrozo, maldito perro – espetas con furia mientras giras el rostro soltándote de su agarre – No te atrevas a tocarme – gruñes provocando risitas en los demás y los miras encontrándote la misma mirada lujuriosa. 

-Habrá que quitarte ese mal carácter, perrita – dice divertido antes de estamparte un beso rudo sobre los labios, el estómago se te retuerce del asco cuando sientes la húmeda lengua contra tus labios y los dientes mordiéndote buscando colarse en tu boca. 

-¡Me mordiste maldito imbécil! – dice separándose con brusquedad sujetándose los labios sangrantes, le sonríes arrogante con la barbilla alzada 

-Te dije que no me tocaras – dices antes de soltar una risita ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes, la risa queda en el aire mientras el puño del pirata se estampa con fuerza contra tu mejilla y caes al suelo, el dolor en el pómulo te taladra hasta lo más hondo pero te niegas a demostrarlo, te levantas como puedes escupiendo hacia un lado sin dejar de mirarlo con arrogancia – ¿Es todo lo que tienes? 

-Vamos a divertirnos contigo – dice otro acercándose, colando las manos bajo el chaleco para tocarte, lo miras antes de intentar patearlo sin conseguirlo, rogando con todas tus fuerzas que no las manos no suban mas y te descubran inevitablemente – Cuando terminemos pequeño engendro, se te quitara lo valiente y solo vas a poder gritar como perra en celo – termina con una sonrisa antes de arrojarte al suelo y subirse a horcajadas sobre ti.

Sientes los dientes en tu cuello, los mordiscos rudos mientras los demás piratas se acercan, la gravedad de lo que está a punto de pasar de golpea con la fuerza de una bala y el miedo se apodera de ti hasta que los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas que te niegas a soltar, cuando sientes las manos colarse por debajo de la camisa tus dientes se cierran en el oído del hombre que tienes encima y su grito es suficiente para helarle la sangre a todos. Te aparta de un golpe mientras le sonríes y estás segura de lo macabra que debes verte con la sangre goteando por la comisura de tus labios mientras sonríes, la maldita rata se retuerce en el suelo sujetándose la desgarrada piel colgante de lo que había sido parte de su oreja. 

-¿Quién más tiene ganas de perder algo? – retas levantándote del suelo mirándolos altanera, perfectamente metida en tu papel y agradeciendo a cualquier ente celestial que te este escuchando el que no te hayan descubierto todavía a pesar de todo. 

-Estás muerto – escuchas el susurro antes de que un puñetazo de alguien que no identificas impacta contra tu estómago y caes de rodillas al suelo boqueando en busca de aire, una patada en las costillas te hace jadear adolorida mientras cierras los ojos con fuerza y te clavas las uñas en las palmas de las manos tensando las cuerdas, no vas a llorar, no vas a suplicar; más golpes que no sabes de donde vienen te sacan quejidos inevitables y la vista se te desdibuja, vas a morir. Alguien te pone boca arriba y otras manos pelean con la cinta que tienes atada en los pantalones.

-Suéltenme – ordenas todavía con fuerza lanzando patadas recibiendo crueles risas a cambio, el oxigeno parece incapaz de llegarte a los pulmones cuando de repente un disparo corta el aire y detiene en seco a tus captores. 

-¿Qué carajo están haciendo? – escuchas una voz profunda con acento extraño, no tienes cabeza para adivinar realmente de donde proviene aunque sientes que lo has escuchado antes 

-Capitán – escuchas murmullos en un idioma que no entiendes y la respuesta furiosa del hombre al que le dijeron capitán, tu vista comienza a clarearse para distinguir el sombrero de capitán con tres plumas de águila, puedes adivinar algo de alborotado y ligeramente ondulado cabello negro, las facciones rudas, la gabardina, los pantalones, las botas, todos de cuero negro. El puño del capitán viaja con una rapidez impresionante impactándose contra el rostro del hombre con la oreja ensangrentada. 

-No tengo asquerosos violadores en mi barco – dijo mientras se paseaba por la cubierta, todos los presentes se veían intimidados, comenzaste a moverte hasta quedar de rodillas a pesar de que tus músculos gritaran con el movimiento, los ojos del color de la miel del capitán se posaron en ti y un ligero brillo de curiosidad apareció en ellos – No solo salieron corriendo como malditos cobardes cuando apareció la armada sino que además me tengo que encontrar con este asqueroso espectáculo. 

-Nosotros lo encontramos podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana con él. 

-Cállate – gruñe con los ojos teñidos de furia mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro del que había osado a hablarle – O siguen el código y me respetan o los mato aquí ¿Estamos? – pregunta sonriendo de forma siniestra, casi puedes ver como escalofríos asustados recorren a cada alma de aquel barco y todos bajan la mirada siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán – Lárguense – dice dándose la vuelta mirándote de nueva cuenta mientras los piratas se dispersan a repartirse el oro y la joyas que habían saqueado de lo que hasta entonces había sido tu hogar. El capitán se acerca a ti y la piel oscura contrastando con los ojos claros te intrigan hasta que recuerdas en qué situación te encuentras. 

-No me toques –siseas cuando las manos del pirata se posan en tus hombros. 

-Iba a ayudarte, idiota – responde ofendido por tu actitud. 

-No necesito tu ayuda, maldita rata – dices apartándote mientras lentamente te levantas usando solo las piernas, sientes que vas a caer en cualquier momento pero sigues mirando al capitán con arrogancia y la barbilla alzada, sin miedo. 

-Debí dejar que te mataran, chiquillo ingrato – dice rodando los ojos – Muévete. 

-¿A dónde? 

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en la cubierta? – pregunta ya cansado de ti, así que no queriendo molestar al pirata equivocado lo sigues tambaleante hasta la zona donde están los camarotes, te empuja a uno de los cuartos y trastabillas consiguiendo a duras penas seguir sobre tus pies, maldito.  
Te quedas mirando el camarote en el que habían entrado sin prestarle mucha atención a tu acompañante. La cama en una esquina, el estante repleto de botellas de ron, un escritorio a un lado con mapas y algunas brújulas y lo que parecía ser un ropero. La puerta se cierra a tu espalda y notas que estás sola dentro del lugar, caminas hasta llegar a la cama donde te dejas caer respirando tranquila por primera vez desde que habías subido a aquel barco ¿Qué ibas a hacer ahora? Los párpados comienzan a pesarte mientras te revuelves inútilmente intentando buscar una posición cómoda. A tu mente se vienen las caras de tus padres, de Fernando, de la vida que tienes la sensación acabas de perder para siempre, antes de caer dormida lo último que pasa por tu cabeza son los ojos miel del capitán de aquel barco pirata y por un instante se te ocurre, que quizás no todo es tan malo. 

-¡Despierta carajo! – escuchas el grito en la mañana que te trae de vuelta a la realidad antes de sentir algo frío que te empapa la ropa y te hace respingar asustada, no tienes idea de donde estas y deseas con toda tu alma que todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla pero el camarote que te devuelve la mirada y la risa atronadora del capitán hacen que el peso de la realidad caiga nuevamente sobre ti, fue real. 

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo!? – espetas al darte cuenta de que estas empapada y el causante es justamente el hombre que tienes en frente, a la luz del sol puedes apreciar bien al pirata líder: la piel morena con un ligero tono dorado por el sol, el pecho descubierto dejando ver los músculos del torso, un tatuaje en el brazo, el cabello negro ligeramente ondulado, los pantalones de cuero y los brazos cruzados mientras te mira con diversión, los ojos color miel contrastando con la piel oscura, la sombra de una barba en el rostro y las facciones duras. 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, enano? – pregunta burlón al darse cuenta de tu descarado escrutinio y desvías la vista ligeramente avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, no puedes evitar darle las gracias al cielo nuevamente porque no han adivinado que lo que se esconde debajo de tu ropa es una mujer.

-No soy como tú, asqueroso pirata – espetas con brusquedad y tu voz suena más grave y rasposa que de costumbre por los restos del sueño aún presentes. 

-Después de que pases dos meses aquí dirás otra cosa – dice riéndose mientras camina por el camarote empinándose una botella de ron. 

-No estaré aquí tanto tiempo – dices levantándote notando que ya no estás amarrada, un cuchillo atrapa tu atención y lo tomas con suavidad escondiéndolo a tu espalda. 

-Sí, claro ¿Pretendes arrojarte al mar, niño? 

-No – dices poniéndote a espaldas del capitán – pretendo matarte – dices mientras apoyas el cuchillo en su garganta, lo sientes reír y eso te extraña hasta que sientes algo que se impacta dolorosamente en tu cara, la nariz te palpita dolorosamente y caes al piso gimiendo de dolor, sueltas el cuchillo y juras por un momento que estás viendo estrellitas. 

-Has eso una vez mas y te arranco el corazón ¿entiendes? - dice sujetándote de la bandana que ha mantenido tu cabello oculto todo este tiempo, te mira con los ojos furiosos y por un momento te sientes verdaderamente intimidada.

-Déjame ir. 

-No vas a regresar a casa, niño bonito – dice sonriendo malicioso mientras sus dedos recorren tu rostro, el pómulo y el labio te palpitan dolorosamente bajo su toque, imaginas impotente los feos cardenales que se deben estar formando sobre tu piel – Más vale que te portes bien o yo terminaré personalmente lo que inicio mi tripulación anoche.

-Inténtalo y te mato, perro. 

-¿Tú? ¿Qué vas a hacerme si ni siquiera puedes soltarte? – Dice burlón mientras tú te retuerces buscando inútilmente zafarte del férreo agarre, lo miras furiosa lanzando insultos al aire – No busques acelerar tu muerte, niño – dice antes de soltarte y caminar hacia la puerta – Si quieres irte, tocamos puerto en un par de meses, hasta entonces busca no molestarme o tendré que arruinarte más ese bonito rostro - amenaza cerrando la puerta tras de sí y estas tan segura de que es capaz de hacerlo que tragas grueso. 

Permaneces todo el día en el camarote y nadie entra. Miras el mar por una de las ventanas preguntándote que vas a hacer, por algún motivo el regresar a casa no te suena tan atractivo como al principio y al saberte dentro de un barco con rumbo a lo desconocido no hace más que llenarte de adrenalina, entonces la idea más ridícula de historia hace aparición en tu cabeza. Te acercas a paso lento, a causa del dolor que te atenaza el torso cada vez que te mueves, al escritorio y le das un largo trago a la botella de ron que reposaba en la mesa, necesitas valor para lo que vas a hacer. Un año te dices a ti misma, un año para disfrutar de toda la libertad que deseas antes de regresar a donde perteneces junto a tu prometido y tu familia.  
Cuando sales del camarote y te diriges a cubierta te encuentras con una fiesta, el ron corre de mano en mano mientras un grupo de piratas armados con un violín y una guitarra hacen el ambiente, el silencio nocturno opacado por las gruesas voces de los bucaneros que cantan una canción que jamás habías escuchado. En medio de ellos el capitán bebe y ríe, golpeando amistosamente a los mismos hombres que había amenazado de muerte la noche anterior cantando a gritos junto al resto de la tripulación 

Now we are ready to sail for the Horn, Way, ay, roll an' go! Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O! Heave a pawl, oh, heave away, Way, ay, roll an' go! The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!

De repente como si sintiera que lo miras el capitán deja de cantar y se voltea hasta que sus ojos chocan con los tuyos, te armas de valor avanzando en tres zancadas hasta quedar frente a él, el bamboleo del barco hace que la forma en la que caminas, demasiado femenina, pase desapercibida y no puedes más que estar agradecida por ello.

-¿Qué quieres, niño? 

-Conviérteme en pirata – dices sin andarte con rodeos, una de sus cejas se alza con incredulidad mezclada con burla, a tu alrededor todo se ha quedado repentinamente silencioso. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes lo que se necesita? – dice cruzándose de brazos mirándote arrogante, sin creer un solo instante que puedas sorprenderlo. 

-Yo contra tu mejor hombre – retas volviendo a tu actitud altiva – Yo gano y me dejas quedarme. 

-¿Y si pierdes? – dice con ese acento que ahora crees italiano. 

-Me matas – dices desbordando confianza y suficiencia, no sabes cómo fue que se te ocurrió realmente ofrecer tal barbaridad pero tu orgullo puede más que tú en estos instantes. En esa frase acabas de echar por tierra cualquier oportunidad que tenías de sobrevivir. Tus músculos continúan palpitando dolorosamente por los golpes que se han convertido en cardenales que la ropa oculta, aún así, no tienes intenciones de retractarte.  
A su alrededor no se oye ni un susurro, de repente los piratas comienzan a vitorear conformes con el reto, el moreno capitán sonríe y te arroja una espada 

-Kou – llama y de la multitud aparece el mencionado, es ligeramente más alto que tú e igual de delgado, los rasgos asiáticos son inconfundibles mientras avanza mirándote con una sonrisa envenenada, los ojos negros, la piel bronceada por el sol y largo cabello negro atado en una cola baja, camina con ligereza, las botas tocan el suelo sin hacer ruido y ese pequeño gesto es suficiente para que adivines que el hombre frente a ti es increíblemente peligroso. 

-Estás muerto, niño – dice en español con el mismo marcado acento que tienen los demás, mientras de la ropa saca dos katanas cortas y se pone en posición, le imitas sonriéndole arrogante.

-te doy oportunidad de retirarte ahora – dices destilando una confianza que no tienes, diciéndote a ti misma que si mueres, lo harás sin demostrar ni un instante tu miedo. Miras atenta a cada movimiento que hace tu adversario, ambos se miden, observando los gestos del otro hasta que él hace el primer movimiento, las katanas cortan el aire en un movimiento tan veloz que apenas puedes registrarlo y retirarte a tiempo; tu camisa se rasga, la sangre humedece la tela y compruebas que quizás esto, sea lo último que hagas. 

Se lanzan el uno contra el otro, las espadas chocando con ruidos sordos que cortan el silencio que reina en el barco, pelean en un improvisado cuadrilátero formado por los piratas a su alrededor, giran y se retuercen mientras parece que bailaran moviendo las espadas de un lado a otro buscando acertarle al contrario, buscas desesperada un pequeño instante, un miserable error que te permita tomar ventaja mientras sientes tu piel arder por los superficiales cortes del arma de tu contrincante. El estilo de Kou es demasiado refinado, completamente elegante y letal que comparado con tu estilo puramente callejero te deja casi en ridículo. Los embistes de las katanas comienzan a intercalarse con golpes agiles que te cuesta devolver, sientes que te vas a partir en pedazos con otro de los brutales golpes y el metal choca y se estremece mientras la pelea sigue, se separan un instante mirándose con la respiración agitada, evalúas los cortes que le llenan la piel a tu oponente a través de la tela rasgada húmeda de sangre. 

El asiático sonríe antes de embestir contra ti de nuevo, demasiado rápido, casi inhumano y por un instante te vienen a la memoria esas historias fantásticas de ninjas que contaban los marineros de tu padre recuerdo de sus viajes por Asia; a penas te da tiempo de moverte y el dolor te azota el brazo sin piedad mientras sientes como el metal te traspasa, abres la boca en un grito mudo mientras una patada impacta contra tus costillas y caes de rodillas al suelo sujetándote el brazo herido, sobre ti el pirata te mira con suficiencia, acercándose con toda la intensión de terminar el trabajo, sujetas con fuerza la espada, tus nudillos se tornan blancos cuando sacando fuerza de no sabes donde le asestas una patada y el filo del arma se hunde en su pierna, tiñéndose de rojo, sientes tu corazón latir con furia jamás habías sentido tanta adrenalina, tu cuerpo entero cruje por el movimiento. El asiático cae al piso y tú apoyas la espada contra su cuello, ganaste y agradeces un instante a la suerte por estar de tu lado cuando tenías todas las de perder.  
Miras al capitán del barco sonriendo arrogante a pesar de la respiración acelerada y la sangre que empapa tu brazo y la tela de tu camisa rasgada, miles de pequeños cortes te plagan la piel, ahora con la adrenalina alejándose sientes todo tu cuerpo chillando a causa del dolor que te azota sin piedad todos los músculos. 

-Lo prometido es deuda, pirata – dices haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por levantarte y no caer al piso y entregarte a la inconsciencia.

-capitán Dante para ti, mocoso – dice mirándote con una sonrisa torcida que remueve algo desconocido en lo profundo de tu sistema – bienvenido al Ángel Caído – completa para que la tripulación estallé en gritos de aprobación por el espectáculo que les acabas de brindar, la música regresa mientras apartas la espada del cuello de Kou, no tienes intenciones de matar a nadie. 

-Ricardo para ti, capitán – espetas molesta ya por los apoditos, diciendo el nombre que usas en las calles, sólo recibes una carcajada en respuesta antes de ver a Dante desaparecer rumbo al camarote, dejando atrás sólo el ondeo de su gabardina. 

-Nada mal, mocoso – dice el asiático escupiendo hacia un lado mientras se levanta arrastrando la pierna – La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – afirma antes de darte un golpecito en el hombro que te hace ver al diablo, pero estas demasiado feliz para tomarle importancia. En la cubierta regresa esa canción pirata que jamás habías escuchado mientras el ron corre al mismo ritmo que lo hace la música. El alcohol al que no estás acostumbrada te hace efecto con una rapidez pasmosa y mientras uno de los piratas se ofrece a curar la herida punzante en tu brazo te descubres mareada y riendo completamente ebria mientras cantas la misma canción que ellos intentando mantener tu falsa voz de hombre, aunque nadie parece notar que tu voz de cuando en cuando se agudiza. Cantas a todo volumen y nada te importa, viviste otro día, ahora el problema es evitar que te descubran y se enteren de que el nuevo miembro de su tripulación es una mujer, porque entonces estarás muerta. 

1 año después 

Te revuelves entre las sabanas buscando volver a conciliar el sueño a pesar del griterío que se escucha en el exterior, deseas regresar a esa fantasía de tu mente llena de batallas y tierras lejanas. Parpadeas confundida y tu mirada choca con el techo de madera del barco, sonríes al aire como vienes haciendo desde hace un año al recordar que tus fantasías ya no lo son más, ahora sueñas con lo que has visto desde que ganaste aquella pelea: las tierras de fantasía de la India, los lugares tan antiguos como el hombre que plagan Asia, las inexploradas y salvajes tierras de las islas, los paisajes de oriente, el increíble azul del mar en el Caribe, el choque de las espadas y el rugir de los cañones cada vez que atracan un barco o saquean alguna desprotegida población, el sonido de las joyas y las monedas de oro cayendo sobre sus cabezas durante las fiestas en el barco. El mundo nunca te había parecido tan grande y la vida jamás tan divertida como ahora.  
Los gritos del vigía te taladran los oídos y aumentan el dolor de cabeza producto de la borrachera de la noche anterior, el entendimiento te golpea cuando comprendes que van a desembarcar después de dos meses en que el único paisaje era el azul del cielo, el mismo color en el océano y el horizonte. Te levantas pateando las sabanas y con ellas se van los restos de sueño, caminas al mismo ritmo tambaleante del barco, cubierta apenas por una camisa larga y unos pantalones de tela que te llegan a los muslos, hasta el escritorio donde una botella de ron reposa, le das un largo trago sintiendo el licor quemándote agradablemente la garganta y el dolor disminuir conforme el tiempo pasa.

Te vistes decentemente y peinas con la mano tu cabello, antes de salir por la puerta miras hacia el espejo, observando todos los cambios por los que has atravesado en apenas un año sobre aquel barco de velas negras. Te fijas en el cabello castaño cobrizo antes largo hasta media espalda ahora corto rozándote la mandíbula, la piel que solía ser de un blanco inmaculado que ahora luce un bronceado permanente por el sol, la pintura negra que te delinea los ojos avellana, la cicatriz blanca que te atraviesa el hombro y parte del cuello, el cuerpo delicado que ahora es fibroso y atlético sin dejar de ser femenino, los rasgos todavía finos. Mientras te observas te preguntas por enésima vez como es posible que hayas logrado mantener la farsa tanto tiempo. 

Cuando sales a cubierta ves hombres corriendo por todos lados sin poder contener la emoción que los embarga al igual que a ti, te has acostumbrado a ver el abanico de variedad que es el la tripulación del Ángel Caído: árabes, indios, asiáticos, griegos, africanos, italianos, ingleses, franceses, nórdicos de lejanos países europeos que te recordaban a vikingos, nativos de islas y lugares que jamás habías escuchado. En aquel barco hay un pedacito de cada parte del mundo y ello te recuerda constantemente todos los lugares que todavía falta por ver. Caminas al ritmo del barco y te ríes internamente al pensar en lo que dirían tus padres si te vieran ahora, caminas con las manos engarzadas en los dos cinturones que llevas sobre el fajín vino tinto, trepas por las gruesas redes de los palos del barco, sentándote sin miedo sobre una de las vigas que sostienen las velas jugando con una de las cuerdas, apoyas la bota sobre la madera mientras tu otra pierna cuelga libre y te recuestas contra el palo mirando divertida todo bajo tus pies. Imaginar la voz horrorizada de tu madre te saca una sonrisa, en algún momento de aquel año dejaste de caminar con ese ligero balanceo de caderas propio de las mujeres y dejaste de sentarte según el estricto protocolo que te habían impuesto durante toda tu vida. 

-¿Te diviertes ahí sin hacer nada, rata asquerosa? – escuchas una voz burlona bajo tus pies y bajas la vista para ver a Dante recostado del palo mirándote divertido 

-¿Para qué si ya hay quien lo haga, perro? – respondes de la misma forma, te has acostumbrado a esto también, al trato rudo e irrespetuoso, plagado de insultos y vulgaridades que nunca dejan de divertirte, aquí los modales no existen y el protocolo se limita a saber donde dispararle al enemigo. 

-¿Vas a la isla? 

-Claro, ya estoy harto de ver tu bonita cara, Dante – dices mirando como el barco deja el mar abierto y se acerca a una de esas islas del Caribe donde la escoria de la sociedad: estafadores, ladrones, esclavos y mujeres; se refugiaban creando pequeños reinos de decadencia donde los piratas se reúnen a divertirse y abastecerse antes de seguir a las costas americanas a atracar desprotegidos barcos de los imperios que regresaban a casa llenos de riquezas del nuevo mundo. 

-Si ambos sabemos que te mueres por mí, mocoso– dice buscando molestarte, de un salto bajas cayendo en cuclillas frente a él antes de levantarte y ponerte a su altura. 

-Ya quisieras – dices con suficiencia poniéndote la mano en la cadera mientras te le acercas tanto que sus torsos se rozan – Aquí el desviado eres tu – susurras casi contra su boca, sus labios se rozan y te agachas justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe que tenía como destino tu rostro, ríes mientras miras los ojos chispeantes de furia –Deberías ir a buscar algunas chicas, a recordar que sigues siendo hombre – murmuras antes de con descaro apoyar la mano sobre su entrepierna, Dante respinga por tu sorpresivo movimiento antes de fulminarte con la mirada y empujarte, mientras tu ríes. 

-Trata de seguirte convenciendo de que no eres igual a mí, Rick – murmura antes de darse la vuelta y dejarte ver el gran tatuaje con el dibujo de una imponente águila real que le cubre la espalda, ves los músculos tensarse bajo la piel oscura y suspiras recordándote que aquellos jueguecitos se están volviendo demasiado peligrosos – después de las prostitutas, sigues siendo mi favorito dulzura – dice y no ha terminado la frase cuando un cuchillo pasa rozando su cabeza, cortesía de tu parte. Te volteas y caminas hacia el otro lado del barco donde en aquel momento parte de la tripulación esta desembarcando. 

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntas al aire cuando llegas junto a ellos. 

-Bienvenido a la isla Santiago, Ricky – dice Claus, un nórdico que te sacaba tres cabezas de altura y con tantos músculos que más de una vez pensaste que podría partirte cual mondadientes, el cabello rubio enmarañado y la barba dándole un aspecto de perro peludo más que de pirata desalmado, pero habías estado suficientemente tiempo aquí como para saber que todos escondían lados oscuros que harían temblar al mismísimo Lucifer.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – dice una voz grave con acento que ahora reconoces como de alguna tribu africana - ¿Nuestro querido primer oficial se canso de lamer el suelo que pisa Dante? 

-Akem – dices volteándote encontrándote con el que crees que es el único miembro de la tripulación que realmente detestas - ¿te cansaste de estar buscando los trozos de tu oreja por el piso del barco? – preguntas con falsa inocencia y ves como los puños del hombre frente a ti se crispan y casi puedes escuchar el furioso chirrido de sus dientes, a tus espaldas escuchas risitas burlonas. 

-Ten mucho cuidado, niño – dice cerniéndose sobre ti. Por lo que sabes Akem fue esclavo en Haití hasta que asesinó a sus amos y escapó en el primer barco donde pudo para más tarde convertirse en mercenario y pirata; que tú le hayas dejado en ridículo es una astilla en su orgullo de negro que dudas que alguna vez vaya a olvidar – Cuando menos te lo esperes, me cobrare las que me debes. 

-Adelante Akem – murmuras sobre su oído asegurándote de que solo él puede oírte – Ven a por mi tío, sólo avísame que quieres perder esta vez – te separas guiñándole un ojo antes de saltar al bote y dirigirte hacia la isla. 

La arena blanca y el intenso color turquesa del agua mientras se acercan a la playa atrapa tu atención por completo y a penas pones un pie en la arena te separas del grupo que sigue por el puerto hasta donde se adivinaban las tabernas y los burdeles de Port Royal, tu caminas hacia el lado contrario adentrándote por un sendero en el bosque, después de caminar algún tiempo terminas por encontrar una cascada que desemboca en una pequeño lago, respiras profundo absorbiendo el aire puro y llenándote con la belleza virgen a tu alrededor. 

No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que la ropa desaparezca y te adentres en el lago, el agua te refresca después de demasiado tiempo sin un baño decente, nadas mientras todo desaparece de tu mente. Estos son los pequeños momentos que necesitas para recordar que el tiempo se agota y no eres lo que finges ser, hace meses que se cumplió el año que te otorgaste de libertad antes de regresar a casa, sin embargo, la idea de regresar Almería a convertirte en la esposa de Fernando y no volver recorrer el mundo sobre un barco parece menos atractiva cada día que pasa, aún no has tenido suficiente de lo que ser pirata puede ofrecerte.  
El sonido de hojas crujiendo te saca de tus pensamientos y te pone alerta, en un instante estas agazapada cerca del agua sobre la hierba alta, cuchillo en mano esperando a que quien sea que se encuentre cerca haga su aparición. No piensas arriesgarte a estar desarmada con nativos poco amistosos cerca. El extraño aparece y solo distingues su silueta al encontrarse a contra luz, está a menos de un metro de ti dándote la espalda, nada mas necesitas un instante para estar sobre él y acercar el cuchillo a su garganta, chillas de sorpresa cuando el desconocido te hace girar sobre el pasto y pone una pistola frente a tu rostro mientras se sienta a horcajadas sobre ti 

-¿Qué mierda? – escuchas y es entonces cuando distingues su rostro además de aquella inconfundible voz con acento italiano, se te desfigura el rostro de horror cuando Dante te mira con los ojos desorbitados, la pistola aún en alto y los profundos ojos miel recorriendo tu cuerpo te recuerdan que no tienes nada encima y más que vergüenza lo que sientes es verdadero terror porque no hay nada que puedas decir a tu favor y sabes que todo se acaba de ir al carajo. 

-¿Rick, qué carajo es esto? – mirada incrédula del capitán te causa gracia mientras sus ojos no se apartan de tu cuerpo desnudo y aunque sabes que es terminar de cavar tu tumba las palabras dejan tu boca sin que lo pienses demasiado. 

-Ni que jamás hubieras visto a una mujer desnuda antes, Dante – la respuesta mordaz sale sola, esta vez con tu verdadera voz que te suena extraña después de un año engrosándola a propósito, por un instante haciéndote olvidar de la situación en la que estas – Sabía que eras desviado pero no sabía que tanto. 

-¡Cállate! – Dice y el golpe te deja aturdida por un instante, escupes hacia un lado mirándolo mal y te acabas de dar cuenta gracias al dolor en el pómulo que está realmente enojado- ¡¿Esto es lo que has estado ocultando todo este tiempo?! ¡Eres una maldita mujer! 

-Que observador – dices rodando los ojos – ¿Te quitas de encima o te apetece follar ahora que sabes que no soy un tío?  
Dante es el que rueda los ojos después de tu respuesta, antes de quitarse de encima y sin pena te levantas a buscar tu ropa, sabes que sigue ahí porque a pesar del silencio sientes esa mirada única y profunda sobre ti siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos. 

-¿Por qué? – pregunta cuando terminas de vestirte y te das la vuelta encarándolo. 

-¿Me hubieras dejado quedarme de haber sido de otra forma? – preguntas de vuelta cruzándote de brazos mientras recuestas la espalda contra un árbol, sabes de sobra que como mujer no tienes nada que buscar en el mar y la vida de los piratas, en el mundo en general eras sólo la chiquilla idealista que deseaba libertad en un mundo gobernado por hombres donde tu mayor aspiración debía ser casarte y ser una dama respetable bañada de oro y apresada con reglas tradicionalistas. 

-Nunca. 

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. 

-¿Por qué? – pregunta de nuevo, sabes que es hora de decir la verdad y más tarde averiguar que va a pasar a partir de ahora, sólo tienes la seguridad de que ahora todo se acabo y esa certeza te deja con un desagradable nudo en el estómago porque secretamente pensaste que podrías hacerlo durar para siempre. 

-Porque quería ser libre – dices con sinceridad mirando la cascada mientras recuerdas todo lo que has visto que acabas de perder – quería ser libre y ver el mundo antes de volver a casa a ser lo que se supone que debo ser, esa noche se me presentó la oportunidad y decidí tomarla. 

-Se te acabo el teatro – dice Dante aún con los brazos cruzados, la mirada ardiente de furia mientras continua recorriéndote con la mirada, intentando convencerse de que lo que ha visto es real y durante un año ha tenido a una mujer dentro de su tripulación justo debajo de sus narices.

-Eso parece – dices y buscas de entre tu ropa una petaca llena de ron – Quiero quedarme – murmuras después de darle un trago largo y decidir que todavía no has tenido suficiente y que todavía no estás preparada para darle fin a tu vida de rata de mar al margen de la sociedad.

-¿Estás jodiendo verdad? – pregunta alzando una ceja con incredulidad, quizás demasiado impresionado con tu excesivo descaro, con Dante nunca se sabía realmente lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No – dices encogiéndote de hombros restándole importancia. 

-Escucha maldita perra mentirosa – dice levantándose y acorralándote contra el árbol, estás segura de que jamás lo habías visto tan molesto y no puedes evitar preguntarte si es porque eres mujer o porque es hasta ahora que se entera de ello – Dame un razón, sólo una para no matarte justo en este momento. 

-Oh vamos Dante, soy tu mejor hombre y lo sabes – dices sonriéndole arrogante, tu expresión continua igual aún cuando su mano se cierra sobre tu cuello y lejos de sentir miedo no puedes sentirte divertida por la situación, realmente le has perdido el miedo a la muerte y saber que es por tu causa que el capitán de hielo ha perdido los estribos por completo te llena de un orgullo totalmente masoquista. 

-Tú no eres hombre Rick, mujer, lo que seas –se intenta corregir cuando se da cuenta de que por obvias razones Ricardo no es tú nombre. 

-Elena – susurras después de meditarlo un momento ignorando el pinchazo de molestia en tu orgullo al recordarte que no eres lo que dices ser y todo es diferente ahora que sabe quién eres. Todo es increíblemente injusto. 

-¿Qué? 

-Me llamo Elena. 

-¿y eso que importa? 

-Tú me necesitas Dante – dices arrogante y te acercas a él, sus narices se rozan y ahora notas que todo el recato y la vergüenza que deberías sentir, propia de las mujeres de sociedad que entrenaban para ser tímidas y sumisas y que deberían volver a ti por haber sido descubierta, simplemente no están ahí.

-No necesito a una maldita mentirosa en mi barco. 

-No soy cualquier mujer Dante – dices mientras sus labios se rozan y el agarre en tu cuello se aprieta alejándote- Soy tu primer oficial. 

-Ricardo era mi primer oficial –contradice alejándose, poniendo distancia entre ustedes – Tú no sé quién eres.

-No te pongas como una mujercita. Soy yo, era yo cuando le arranqué la oreja a Akem, era yo la que venció a Kou esa noche y he sido yo la que ha cuidado tu maldita espalda cada vez que alguien está a punto de matarte – dices completamente molesta acercándote para empujarlo – Esta maldita mentirosa es la que te ha salvado el pellejo y llenado el bolsillo de oro, soy una mujer, esa es la verdad así que lidia con ello, perro imbécil –gruñes furiosa antes de darte la vuelta y caminar por el sendero – No vas a deshacerte tan fácil de mi, Dante – espetas con fuerza antes de seguir caminando. 

-¡Rick! ¡Tú! ¡Mujer! – escuchas a tu espalda y lejos de detenerte caminas más rápido, una mano en tu hombro te hace dar la vuelta. 

-Me llamo Elena, imbécil – dices cruzándote te brazos. 

-¿A dónde carajos crees que vas? 

-al barco – dices caminando hasta donde el barco se oculta lejos de ojos indiscretos 

-¿Quién dijo que iba a dejar que te quedaras? 

-ya te lo dije, no pienso irme – dices amenazante, no estás dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer porque no diga tu pequeño secreto? – dice levantando una ceja en un gesto que pretende ser seductor y en el que no reparas ni un instante. 

-Trata de venderme y te mato – dices cruzándote te brazos, no estás para juegos y él te regala una sonrisa ladeada que no entiendes hasta que sus labios se cierran sobre los tuyos apenas por un instante. 

-¿Y por esto no querías pasar un buen rato conmigo? que pérdida de tiempo – murmura cuando se separan y no puedes evitar reírte. 

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntas sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas e intentas no pensar en esos labios delgados que habías deseado durante demasiado tiempo y que necesitas probar de nuevo. 

-Guardaré tu secreto – dice alejándose – Pero vas a tener que contarme muchas cosas, enana. 

-Como quieras, pirata – dices antes de darte la vuelta y seguir caminando al barco – Sigues siendo un maldito desviado 

-¡Eres una mujer! – dice como si eso borrara todo el flirteo descarado que había existido entre ustedes casi desde el primer día y con el cual comenzaste a perder la actitud con la que te habían enseñado que debías comportarte ante un hombre. 

-Pensabas que era hombre – contraatacas y por un instante te sientes victoriosa, la libertad no se ha acabado todavía. Mientras caminas sabes que cometes un error, que cuando te descubrió debiste marcharte y volver a tu lugar, porque en casa tus días de libertad están contados y la prueba de ello es el anillo de diamantes que cuelga de un collar en tu cuello, pero cada día parece más fácil simplemente quedarte en aquel barco. 

Cuando estás sobre la cubierta te diriges al camarote de Dante, sabes que te espera una conversación muy larga. Las expresiones del italiano a medida que tu historia avanza te causan tanta risa que te preguntas como no le habías contado la verdad con anterioridad; comienzas con tus padres, su mandíbula cae al enterarse de que su primer oficial, esa chica descarada, testaruda y pendenciera que hacía lo que se le venía en gana y nada tenía que envidiarle a un hombre era la hija del almirante en jefe de la armada de aquella ciudad portuaria de Almería que habían atacado una noche de verano hacia más de un año.  
Imaginarte con esos apretados corsés, esos vestidos llenos de tela lujosa y pesada, imaginarte llena de joyas, con zapatos altos, el maquillaje que usaban las españolas y actuando como una dama llena de modales, le parece una imagen demasiado bizarra. Nada tiene que ver eso con la mujer que tiene en frente y siente que le hablan de alguien más. Sigues hablando de cómo te escapaste de casa la primera vez y como fingiendo ser hombre en las calles aprendiste a pelear, a usar cuchillos y disparar, sigues hablando hasta que llegas a aquella noche donde saliste a la playa y tu vida cambio para siempre, la pregunta no se hace esperar ¿Por qué saliste de casa aquella noche? Tu mente viaja a aquella fiesta mientras le hablas de Fernando, del compromiso, del anillo y de la sensación que te recorrió aquella noche ante la perspectiva de casarte. Dante ríe y lo miras extrañada porque no entiendes como se puede burlar de algo así.

-Que idiota – dice mientras gatea sobre la cama en la que estaban sentados hasta acorralarte contra la pared, sonríes maliciosa pensando que es otro de sus muchos juegos. 

-Imbécil, que hablo en serio – dices golpeándolo en el hombro medio enserio y medio en broma. 

-Eres idiota – repite y sus dedos tocan tu cuello bajando por el pecho y te muerdes los labios por lo sensual e intima que se ha vuelto la situación repentinamente– no querías casarte, no quieres casarte ahora tampoco – dice mientras su aliento choca contra tu rostro y sus dedos continúan el recorrido por tu cuerpo sobre la camisa, miles de escalofríos parecen recorrerte entera por un gesto tan simple como aquel. 

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – preguntas levantando una ceja con un deje de incredulidad. 

-Por favor – dice rodando los ojos como si viera algo inevitablemente obvio que tú no – No eres la mujer sumisa, obediente, educada, delicada, recatada e indefensa que ese niño rico y tus padres deben querer. Eres ruda, vulgar, pendenciera, descarada y haces lo que te da la maldita gana cuando y como quieres, eres una condenada pirata y eso te encanta. Necesitas de esto para sentirte viva – termina antes de estamparte un beso rudo en los labios.

Le rodeas el cuello con los brazos y lo aprietas contra ti abriendo la boca y sus lenguas juegan mientras se muerden buscando arrancarle gemidos al contrario. Le recorres la boca sin cuidado, muerdes, succionas, lames, lo quieres todo y en un profundo rincón de tu mente la voz de tu madre suena horrorizada. Estás haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que la sociedad en la que creciste considera ético y moralmente correcto; y mientras el beso avanza y las manos comienzan a colarse bajo la ropa del contrario esa certeza no hace más que encenderte por dentro. Dante te mira divertido cuando se separan respirando agitados y te recorre la misma sensación de nervios y excitación que sientes cuando están a punto de atracar un pueblo u otro barco, adrenalina pura que te llena las venas de fuego y es demasiado adictivo como para dejarlo pasar. 

-¿Te han hecho el amor, Rick? – murmura divertido por seguirte llamando así ahora que sabe la verdad y respingas por lo grave y seductora que te pareció su voz, tus mejillas se colorean de rojo de forma inevitable y sabes que no necesitas responder, que él lo sabe. 

-No debo hacer esto – dices juguetona, intentando disimular un poco el nerviosismo que te invade sin previo aviso, mientras tu mano se cuela bajo la camisa del capitán tocando los delineados músculos de su estómago – Soy una dama. 

-Deja de mentirte, Elena – dice mientras te mordisquea los labios y tus uñas arañan con suavidad su piel, sientes que te vuelves gelatina entre sus manos solo por escuchar tu verdadero nombre en su labios, pronunciado con esa adictiva voz profunda – Eres una rata callejera que pertenece al mar, igual que yo. 

La sentencia de Dante solo termina de desatar la llama que siempre estuvo ahí y se convierte en una hoguera imparable en el instante en el que se besan profundo mientras sus manos pelean con tu ropa y no tienes intenciones de detenerlo. Lo deseas, lo deseas demasiado y desde hace mucho tiempo. Tiene razón, jamás fuiste la dama que criaron, así que no puede importante menos romper con una más de las reglas de una sociedad en la que gente como tú no tiene nada que buscar. Se tocan, se besan, se marcan con lengua y dientes y recorren el cuerpo contrario como si fuera otra de esas tierras inexploradas que tienen demasiado por ofrecer y descubrir, se desgarran las gargantas gimiendo todo y nada a la vez aprovechándose de que no hay nadie en el barco para escucharlos. Y se siente como todo lo que amas y al mismo tiempo como algo que jamás has experimentado, cuando terminan continuas temblando y no puedes evitar comparar la experiencia con otra de las aventuras que tenías que vivir. Sentiste que veías el cielo mientras explotabas y te perdías viendo estrellitas. Delicioso y peligrosamente adictivo. 

-¿Me estuve perdiendo de esto todo este tiempo? – preguntas tratando de regular tu respiración mientras las manos de Dante se pierden en tu espalda desnuda y perlada de sudor haciéndote estremecer, no tenías idea de lo sensible que podías llegar a ser - Que desperdicio. 

-Habrá que recuperar el tiempo perdido – dice mordisqueando tu oreja y no puedes menos que reír mientras el fuego regresa y todo comienza otra vez.  
Esa noche aprendiste que la vida podía ser mejor de lo que era hasta el momento, lo tenías todo, la libertad, la diversión, el mundo sin fronteras y a Dante por las noches. Vivías como hombre en el día, eras mujer por las noches y jamás te habías sentido tan viva como entonces; España y lo que habías dejado ahí no era más que un recuerdo lejano, pero los asuntos pendientes siempre regresan a buscarte y por eso seis meses después desde que el capitán descubrió tu secreto mientras estaban en mar abierto y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse la noticia llegó. 

-Partimos hacia España – ordena el capitán y la tripulación estalla feliz por el tesoro que los espera al asaltar costas y barcos del imperio español, tú sientes que el tiempo se detiene a tu alrededor mientras recuerdas el olvidado anillo de compromiso que está en tu camarote. El tiempo no espera por nadie y el tuyo estaba a punto de devorarte, era hora de volver a casa. 

Las aguas cálidas del mediterráneo te reciben y la sensación que te golpea es completamente diferente a la que esperaste, durante dos meses recorren el sur de España por las costas, Huelva, Cádiz, Málaga, Granada. En cada atraco se te olvida por un instante que Almería y casa están cada vez más cerca, se llenan los bolsillos de oro y estas completamente dispuesta a comerte el mundo antes de que tus ojos vean de nuevo el puerto donde creciste. Llegan de noche y las diminutas lucecitas del puerto, la playa y las mansiones que se adivinan en la bahía te dejan con un nudo en el estómago, estas apoyada de una de las barandas del barco con la mirada perdida, no se siente como volver a casa, te sentías como si estuvieras huyendo de ella. Sientes una presencia a tu espalda y no necesitas voltearte para saber quién es 

-¿Qué pretendes trayéndome aquí? – la pregunta escapa sola de tus labios mientras continuas mirando al frente, todo sigue igual y por algún motivo parece completamente desconocido para ti.

-Nada. 

-Es una forma muy política de decirme que me vaya. 

-Que imbécil sigues siendo – dice y te giras un instante para mirarlo mal por el insulto – Siempre has podido irte, Elena – murmura con una suavidad muy poco propia de él, casi adivinas un brillo triste parpadeando en los iris miel, suspiras inconscientemente como siempre lo haces al escuchar tu verdadero nombre en sus labios. 

-¿Vas a detenerme si decido volver? – preguntas volviéndote a girar y sientes como se apoya sobre ti, su frente en tu hombro y sus brazos a tu alrededor ¿En serio tenias la fuerza suficiente para darle la espalda a todo y volver a los brazos de tu correcto caballero español? 

-No – susurra contra tu cuello y eso es suficiente para hacer que cierres los ojos y un escalofrió te recorra la espalda – Tratar de atarte es una maldita pérdida de tiempo – dice casi con pesar, te deja un beso sobre la oreja antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a su camarote – Atacaremos mañana en la noche – susurra antes de entrar y tardas solo dos segundos en seguirlo. De repente sientes que mas que escoger entre lo que puede ser y lo que es tu vida, lo que pasara mañana al enfrentarte con la vida que dejaste atrás se trata más de escoger entre la libertad y lo correcto, entre la ética y la moral elitista que te enseñaron y lo que deseas con pasión loca. 

Lo encuentras recostado sobre la cama empinándose una botella de ron y sabes que jamás va a poder ofrecerte lo que Fernando podría, jamás vas a ser algo más que la amante de Dante porque tratar de atarlo a ti sólo haría que se marchara, el hombre frente a ti es como una desgraciada fuerza de la naturaleza que jamás va a pertenecerte. Te acercas a la cama y le arrancas la botella de las manos mientras te subes a horcajadas sobre él y lo besas con todo lo que tienes, siempre amaste sus besos, rudos y faltos de delicadeza, repletos de pasión; sigues besándolo mientras tus manos tantean la piel morena con sabor a sol y sal que adoras por el contraste que hay entre ustedes. Sus ojos se encuentran y decides que realmente no te interesa, porque si Dante fuera como los demás hombres que has conocido que no son capaces de ver más en ti que un prospecto de dama, madre y esposa que debe bajar la cabeza y obedecer a los hombres a su alrededor, no habría nada en él que te atrajera con la fuerza que lo hace. Ustedes son dos estrellas libres e indomables que cada vez que se encuentran colisionan y crean supernovas; eres adicta a eso y si vas a enfrentarte con tu pasado mañana, necesitas perderte entre sus brazos una vez más. 

A la noche siguiente el miedo se mezcla y se funde con la adrenalina que siempre sientes antes de atracar la costa, el barco oculto en el mismo lugar bajo el acantilado mientras ustedes llegan al muelle, tus botas chocan contra la arena mientras te mantienes junto a Dante, a su señal se desata el infierno. Entran en las mansiones de la playa, la mayoría caras que recuerdas porque te vieron crecer pero que son incapaces de reconocerte, los gritos cortan el aire al mismo tiempo que las risas de bucaneros mientras roban todo lo que pueden. 

-Maldito pirata – escuchas a tu espalda y te encuentras cara a cara con el que había sido socio de tu padre, sujeta nerviosamente una espada con la que te apunta, ríes sin poderlo evitar mientras le das la espalda a las mujeres, señoras y sirvientas, espantadas que miran como Claus, Kou y James desvalijan sus preciosas pertenencias de su adorable mansión en la bahía.

-No busque acelerar su muerte – dices mientras tus rasgos quedan ocultos por el sombrero de ala ancha con plumas de halcón.

La pistola hace clic cuando la cargas y la sujetas apuntando a su rostro, el grito de Alejandra, la que recuerdas es su hija y la chiquilla de tu misma edad con la que solías jugar, te aturde mientras implora que no lastimes a su padre, colocándose frente a él. Miras a Alejandra y vez en sus ojos castaños cubiertos de lágrimas de terror a la mujercita indefensa que deberías ser – Coopera y no tendré que matar a tu padre y arruinar tu bonito rostro – murmuras mientras apoyas tu mano en su barbilla mirando el maquillaje, el vestido, la debilidad y sientes como se estremece, si, ella es todo lo que jamás serás. Arrancas la esmeralda que prende de su cuello y ella chilla quedamente. 

-Listo Rick – dice Kou a tu espalda y haces una reverencia burlesca frente a la familia que en ningún momento imaginó que eras tú quien se escondía detrás del sombrero- Gracias por su colaboración y hasta pronto señores – dices antes de saltar por la ventana y alcanzar a tu gente.  
Corren por las calles del puerto que tú conoces mejor que nadie y el sonido de la alarma hace que tu corazón se acelere de forma inevitable, las casas estallan en llamas justo cuando los inconfundibles uniformes de la armada hacen su aparición con mosquetes y espadas en alto, la batalla es imparable y cuando las espadas chocan y los disparos cortan el aire todo se resume a la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas y tu corazón que golpea con furia contra las costillas; la pelea sigue y en medio de la noche escuchas los gritos que llevan ordenes de la marina entremezclándose con tus gruñidos y los de tu gente. 

El metal corta y se tiñe de rojo mientras la sangre salpica en todas direcciones, esperas el momento perfecto, la aparición del capitán con el resto de la tripulación para dar la señal y huir al barco, cargados de oro robado. Mientras tanto se entretenían poniendo contra la pared a la armada española. Los bolsillos repletos de tesoros tintinean mientras tu espada atraviesa el abdomen de un soldado que cae al piso tiñendo la madera del puerto de sangre sin que tú le dediques ni una mirada, te has vuelto cruel. Giras para ver como otro soldado se acerca con la espada en alto a Kou por la espalda, en un instante cae al piso con una bala atravesándole el pecho mientras soplas el ligero humillo que sale del cañón de tu pistola; el asiático te mira un instante con agradecimiento antes de seguir peleando contra la armada. 

Te alejas un instante de la batalla, subiendo por las rocas hasta llegar al inicio del acantilado intentando localizar a Dante y al resto de la tripulación en medio de las llamas de las casas y de los disparos que volaban de un lado a otro. Escuchas un disparo a tus espaldas antes de que el ardor te recorra la mejilla y sientas la tibia humedad de la sangre bajando por tu rostro hasta perderse en tu cuello, te giras con la pistola en alto y tu corazón se congela un instante cuando tus ojos chocan con el rostro de Fernando. Lo escaneas con la mirada, los mismos ojos negros, la misma barba, el mismo cabello rubio oscuro perfectamente peinado, la única diferencia es que la cara vestimenta hecha a medida ha cambiado por un uniforme de teniente de la armada. 

-Ríndete, pirata asqueroso – ordena y su voz te parece más profunda de lo que recordabas y no puedes evitar sonreír por ver como el siempre educado y correcto Fernando Carvallo Navarro se dirigía a ti cuando antes sólo habías sido la pequeña señorita Montenegro a la cual quería hacer su esposa – Y será tomado en cuenta en tu juicio 

-¿Así me saludas después de casi dos años? – dices burlona sin poder evitarlo, realmente entre poco y nada queda de la mujer que eras cuando llegaste al Ángel Caído – Me esperaba otra cosa, un recibimiento mas cálido quizás. 

-¿Quién eres? –balbucea la pregunta mientras palidece al escuchar tu voz y tu apoyas la mano sobre tu cadera, sintiendo como tu espada tintinea al chocar contra tu pierna sonríes maliciosa cuando tu mano viaja hacia tu sombrero y lo quitas al tiempo que la luz de la luna te ilumina lo suficiente el rostro como para que sepa quién eres 

-Que decepción que no reconocieras a tu prometida – dices mientras ves como su rostro se desfigura al mirarte y por un segundo todo queda en silencio, casi ni puedes escuchar el rumor de la batalla que continua a sus pies, solo el viento que alborota tu cabello que te roza la mandíbula y los ojos negros que brillan en reconocimiento antes de teñirse de dolor como si el solo verte fuera peor que una puñalada 

-Elena – murmura con la voz ahogada, mirándote como si fueras un fantasma que acaba de regresar para atormentarlo, pero la clara decepción y horror en su mirada mientras te recorre con los ojos notando todos los pequeños cambios que hacen esa gran diferencia entre la niña que jugaba a escaparse de casa por las noches y la mujer que le devuelve la mirada - ¿Dónde estuviste? 

-En todas partes – susurras con sinceridad. 

-Todo este tiempo, me negué a pensar que estuvieras muerta, sabía que no podías dejarte vencer, me hice teniente para buscarte, para encontrarte y traerte a casa, conmigo. Y todo este tiempo ¿Has sido una asquerosa pirata? Apareces después de dos años para atacar tu propia casa, a tus amigos ¿Pensaste en tus padres en estos años, en mí? – Interroga mientras el dolor y la decepción le tiñen la mirada al observarte - ¿Qué te paso? 

-nunca he necesitado que me salven – dices sin apartar la mirada, vas a responder a sus preguntas, totalmente dispuesta a decirle que sí, que pensaste en él pero que el hacerlo no marcaba ninguna diferencia porque jamás había sido capaz de verte a ti, sólo había visto un apellido y a un prospecto de dama que buscaba enjaular y ahora teniéndolo enfrente era cuando te dabas cuenta de ello, pero las respuestas nunca abandonan tus labios porque el sonido de botas atrapa tu atención y detrás de Fernando ves como aparece Dante.

Los profundos ojos felinos miran la escena sin pronunciar palabra y tú los ves ahí casi uno junto al otro. El destino que debes seguir y la libertad sin fronteras. Lo moral y correcto contra la inmoral diversión que reina en el mundo de los piratas. La seguridad contra lo incierto. La sensatez contra la pasión. Miras a Fernando que te observa como si fueras una completa extraña y la decisión es tan obvia que no comprendes como no lo viste antes. Arrancas de tu cuello el trozo de cuero que sujeta el anillo de compromiso que te dio el caballero español que tienes enfrente y lo arrojas a sus pies, el niño rico que puede darte el mundo y hacerte su esposa no es lo que necesitas, porque con solo mirarlo sabes que jamás será capaz de entenderte y que tu jamás vas a poder ser la mujer que quiere. 

-Hasta la vista teniente – dices regalándole una sonrisa torcida mientras le haces una reverencia, como la que hacen los hombres, antes de disparar. Lo escuchas gritar mientras cae sujetándose la pierna y tú corres hasta dónde está tu capitán, sabes que herido Fernando no los seguirá.  
La sonrisa de Dante te quita el aliento pero te recuerdas que no es momento de pensar idioteces de mujercita y corren hacia el barco bajando por el acantilado, alcanzan a la tripulación mientras lo que queda de la armada les persigue los talones, giran disparándole a los sirvientes de la corona española y distingues a tu padre entre ellos, sus ojos se desorbitan cuando sus miradas se cruzan y te reconoce, sonríes maliciosa sin dejar de disparar y le levantas la barbilla saludándolo descarada antes de girarte y seguir corriendo. Cuando se encuentran sobre la cubierta del barco y las negras velas abiertas los alejan de la costa, los gritos ensordecedores de la tripulación se mezclan con los tuyos propios mientras la sensación de ser más libre que nunca se mezcla con la excitación de sentirse inmortales por escapar una vez más de los brazos de la muerte. El ron no se hace esperar y corre por el barco al mismo tiempo que la cubierta se llena de oro español, por aquí y por allá piratas curan sus heridas mientras tu mirada se pierde nuevamente en la masa oscura que es el mar por las noches hasta que sientes un peso extra sobre los hombros y un extrañamente ebrio Kou te aprieta en un abrazo 

-¡Ricky, primor! – Grita riendo con una botella de ron a medio acabar entre sus manos – Gracias, cabrón – dice antes de estamparte un sonoro beso en la mejilla y pasarte la botella de la cual bebes hasta la última gota, demasiado feliz como para moderar el consumo de alcohol en tu sistema ¿Qué importa de todas maneras? Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana y no puedes negar que te sientes en casa. 

-Roba lo que quieras – murmura Kou jugando con un puñado de rubíes mientras se tambalea para irse rumbo a la bodega por mas alcohol. 

-Y nada devuelvas – completas la frase sonriendo viéndolo desaparecer. 

Cuando Kou se marcha y te deja sola recostada contra la baranda del barco giras el rostro para encontrarte con los ojos penetrantes del capitán del barco que te fulmina con la mirada, la piel oscura contrastando con los ojos claros y esa aura imponente con la que lo conociste; tienes que admitirte que jamás te vas a cansar de esto, nunca serían suficientes aventuras, nunca habrías visto o vivido lo suficiente, jamás te cansarías del fuego y las noches intoxicantes como alucinógenos que tienes junto a Dante. Sigues mirándolo mientras a su alrededor la fiesta comienza y los escuchas cantando a todo volumen como el día que te aceptaron en la tripulación y tú sólo puedes mantener los ojos en tu nuevo objetivo, quieres tener al capitán del Ángel Caído como parte de tu propio botín personal, porque la realidad es que estas completamente loca por él. 

Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate’s life for me. We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don’t give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate’s life for me 

Las voces desafinadas y ebrias de la tripulación cortan el aire nocturno mientras ustedes se escurren por las sombras y de repente se encuentran en el corredor que va hacia los camarotes sin que nadie note su ausencia. Lo acorralas contra la pared y cantas contra sus labios antes de besarlo profundo y te sabe mejor que nunca: sabe a tierra salvaje que te mueres por explorar, a alcohol, a mar indomable y a libertad. Lo besas con todo porque no tienes interés en compartirlo con nadie y no vas a rendirte hasta que te pertenezca sólo a ti; sonríes contra los labios a los que eres adicta mientras recuerdas aquella noche en la que se dio cuenta antes que tú misma de porque jamás podrías escoger cortarte las alas y quedarte a fingir ser quien no eras al lado de Fernando, a fin de cuentas…. Eres pirata.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! dejen Review y harán a una escritora feliz! c:


End file.
